


wanna feel some infinity

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternative Universe - Last Dimension, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Collection of fics written for gakutenngaku week (#898week on twitter)





	1. Day 1. Who will pull the trigger?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: AU - Last Dimension AU

"Why is ambition a bad thing for you, anyway?" Nine doesn't even raise his head to look at Eight, but he knows he's listening, waiting for his reply to whatever preachy thing he just said, so he riles him up as much as possible with his questioning "Why is desire so bad?"

Eight sighs, dramatic and magnificent. He sounds so tired of explaining himself to Nine, even though he's the one who insists on changing him.

"It's not ambition or desire itself that are bad, but if they grow too powerful they can lead humans to sin, so it's important to keep them under control" his voice is stern but soft, patient. It's like he's pleading with Nine but doesn't want him to realize it. He smiles to himself while looking at the angel with all the innocence he's capable of.

"But ambition and desire are humanity's driving force. How could we ever achieve anything without them?" Nine's voice sounds genuinely curious, like he doesn't know what he's really doing "What is your driving force then, Eight?"

"Virtue and virtue alone, of course" Eight's reply comes too quickly, without even a blink of thought between Nine's question and the answer, and that's when Nine knows he's just trying to make up for his doubts. The doubts he himself put in the angel's mind.

"Let's put it to test, then. I'm always testing my ambition after all"

The look on Eight's eyes, scared like he already knows what Nine's talking about, does nothing to help - rather, it makes Nine want this more.

"If your virtue was as strong as you say, then even kissing me wouldn't stray you from your path, right?" Nine makes sure his smile looks seductive enough, his voice sultry and low as he stands up and approaches Eight to whisper in his ear "And if you're not as virtuous as you say, then I don't care about your preaching"

When he looks into his gray eyes again, Nine sees that Eight recognizes exactly the situation he's in: he's being set up, this is nothing but a trap, but he has no choice but to accept Nine's conditions. Otherwise, he'll be in Ten's hands (or so he thinks).

"Has Ten corrupted you already?" Eight's voice sounds almost shaky, and he speaks carefully, thinking every word twice.

"Are you afraid I will corrupt you?" Nine makes sure his smile looks just a bit evil, not too scary for an angel but rather something that could pass as just teasing "It's just a kiss. Humans do it aaall the time, anyway"

Eight's eyes lock on Nine's, and he knows he's hesitating because deep inside he's already fallen, he's already developing feelings for Nine and he's trying his best to go against them. So, of course, Nine pushes him further, delicately caressing his chest with one hand.

Eight stops him, taking Nine's hand in his own, and yields. But the kiss is so delicate, so short, barely a brush of his heavenly lips on Nine's, like the sheer humanity of it all burns him.

Nine raises his eyebrows at him when he opens his eyes and speaks coldly "I'm disappointed in you, Eight. Do you think that counts as a kiss?"

The fear in Eight's eyes intensifies and Nine doesn't want to let the chance pass to trouble him as much as possible "I'll just have to kiss you properly"

And without a warning, he kisses Eight roughly, violently, so passionately that he feels him trying to flutter away from him. Nine revels in the desperation Eight can't help but show, finally unable to stay in control. He's so scared of his own feelings, but he also can't help kissing him back, and that's how Nine knows he's won.

The ecstasy of victory fills Nine, making him want even more. He's a greedy guy after all, and Eight is a beautiful being, all of his body so tempting... Nine wants to explore it all with his hands. Eight moans in his mouth with every touch and confirms the most delightful news: Nine has finally corrupted an angel.

When he breaks the kiss, satisfied at last, Nine smiles the most angelical smile he's capable of, and lets his eyes take the look of utter shame in Eight's flushed face. He looks enraged enough to cry after being toyed with, tricked like this, but even more at the fact that he let himself go. That he went against everything he stands for.

That look was all Nine needed from Eight, ever since the first time he summoned him and Ten, so he lets the angel disappear into thin air, leaving behind only a few pure white feathers.

Nine takes one of them in his hand, kisses it and bows elegantly. For everyone watching this victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic tittle from Stratovarius' song "Eternity". I'm still not sure if I'll be able to write for all 7 days of the 898 week, but here's my contribution by now! I'll do my best, so I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Day 2. Couldn’t escape if I wanted to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is swap, so I picked age + role swap: so, this is 22yo Tenn as TRIGGER's leader and 18yo Gaku as center. Chapter tittle is from Waterloo by ABBA

When Tenn turned 20, his adoptive father explained he'd arranged for him make his debut as an idol under Yaotome Productions, and so, he'd finally return to Japan after years studying overseas.

The group he'd be debuting with was a trio, and it wasn't until he was settled in Kujou's home that he learned one of his team mates (and the group's center, no less) would be Yaotome Production's president's son.

He tried to find an easy way to let a kid down without being terribly harsh, but if he had to he wouldn't hesitate - more than anything, he didn't want anyone going on the same stage as him without enough determination.

Meeting Ryu was a breeze, and while he didn't know what to think at first, he looked like a strong man at least. Meeting Gaku, on the other hand? To begin with, Tenn was surprised at just how young this kid was (barely 16), and considered the possibility that he was just being pushed around by his father, which would make things even worse.

His explosive personality, ready to fight as soon as Tenn casted any doubt on his abilities, didn't help in the slightest, and without Ryu to calm them down they might have let it all end right then and there.

But as soon as they started dancing, Tenn finally realized Gaku's talent and all his hard work, and relaxed, acknowledging him as TRIGGER's center.

And yet, even two years later, their relationship is, at best, shaky most of the time. They're constantly arguing, Gaku speaking out of turn or in unsightly ways because he doesn't want to be dishonest, Tenn scolding him because he can't accept him just doing whatever he wants without considering that, as TRIGGER's center, he is supposed to represent them as a group. But Gaku insists on wearing his heart on his sleeve, always getting angry easily and saying that, as their leader, keeping face should be Tenn's job, not his. That as their center, all he should do is focus on doing his best for the sake of their performances on stage.

Like most times, Tenn starts wondering what to do with such a volatile kid, and like most times he comes up empty handed even after thinking for a long while.

"Shouldn't you be more patient to him, Tenn? Gaku is just a kid after all" Ryu's smile is always kind, and Tenn sighs because he doesn't even need to speak in his own defense - Ryu  _ knows _ he's strict with Gaku because he doesn't want to patronize him, or look down on someone he actually  _ admires _ despite their age difference. He knows and he still believes he needs to cut him some slack.

"You know why I won't do that, Ryu" he looks at him, maybe a bit desperate, because he really wants some advice from a trustworthy source that knows both of them as much as Ryu does.

"Yeah, but you know why he's always so tense too, Tenn. Don't make it worse" Ryu looks serious for a second, then swats Tenn's head in such a brotherly way he can't help feeling like a child himself.

But it's true, he knows why Gaku is always so quick to start fights despite being actually pretty lighthearted when he's off work. 'The pressure stresses him' would be an easy explanation for any boy his age that wasn't Yaotome Gaku, but for him, that means constantly having to prove himself to anyone who thinks he's only in the position he is because he is the company president's son.

After meditating a bit, he calms down enough to recognize he  _ should _ apologize, not only because Ryu is right and Gaku  _ is _ just a kid, but rather because he's a kid in a role that requires a lot of strenght, and is also constantly at odds with his father, the one who put him in that place to begin with. Gaku is doing great most of the time and the times when he doesn't, Tenn doesn't help much.

So he does the best he can do: ambush Gaku after a lesson and call his attention by putting a cold can of juice on the nape of his neck when he walks out of the practice room.

He looks confused but immediately glares at Tenn when he recognizes him.

"What do you want" Gaku speaks coldly, but his eyes betray his emotions. Tenn hands his the juice can and looks calmly into those angry eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry" Tenn tries to keep his voice calm in an attempt to avoid fighting again, and Gaku looks too surprised to hear him say that, until Tenn clarifies "I guess I shouldn't have said some of the things I said last time"

"Don't treat me like a kid" Gaku doesn't look happy in the slightest with his apology, instead growing more irritated. Tenn sighs, trying not to yell back.

"Look, since you hate it that much I'm not going to lie to you: I'm not sure being our center is really good for you" he raises a hand to stop Gaku from interrupting him, and takes a second to think how to say what he needs to say next "But you are not replaceable, so as TRIGGER's leader, if there's anything I can do to help, I should. The first thing I have to do is ask if you’re okay"

"Stop-" Gaku chokes, visibly shaking, finally snapping "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"This, this now??  _ This _ is the worst you've ever done, not anything else, not last time or anything before that!" he looks so enraged that he can't even explain how he feels with words, and he barely seems to be holding back from punching something "At least when you're strict I can feel like we're equals, like you believe I can do better! If you want to apologize then apologize for treating me like a brat  _ now _ , when you're always pushing me and asking for so much from me!!"

Tenn is surprised with his reaction for every reason other than the reaction itself - honestly, Gaku was always this explosive, but Tenn never expected him to actually admit he was hurt. Yelling at him for being unfair? Sure. But no matter how obvious it was, he'd always deny how hurt he felt, and the rawness Gaku is showing makes him doubt himself.

"Well, I talked with Ryu about this and thought maybe I  _ am _ being too harsh on you," still, Tenn decided to go back to his usual sassy tone, since Gaku seemed to want their normal relationship back "but it's true that I only do it because I believe in you. I trust you enough to accept you as TRIGGER's center"

When Tenn says that, he puts a hand on Gaku's shoulder and Gaku immediately moves it away, but he looks so happy Tenn doesn't understand why until he hugs him tight.

"You know how, since I was a kid, my old man's been tossing me in all kinds of lessons to prepare me to become an idol?" Gaku's voice turns into a whisper, preparing for an intimate confession "He was too strict, even more than the teachers, and he'd never let me rest even after a victory, so when people say I'm here just because I'm his son I just want to break their noses. They don't know shit"

And that's nothing Tenn doesn't know or can't imagine, but it's something Gaku has probably never told anyone so that they wouldn't call him whiny. He hugs Gaku back, and feels a bit annoyed when he has to stand on the tip of his toes to caress his hair.

"I've already acknowledged you, Gaku. Ever since the first day" Tenn is firm, voice soft so he doesn't disturb the atmosphere but more than a bit decisive "You curse too much for an idol, and can't read the atmosphere to save your life, and you're not my idea of an idol in so many ways, but I'll fight anyone who says I'd let some talentless rich boy be my group's center"

Tenn feels Gaku tearing up a bit at that and hiding his face in his shoulder, embarrassed. He sighs and draws circles in Gaku's back in a sincere attempt at calming him down, which works better than he expected.

When Gaku stops shaking and Tenn feels his breathing rhythm stabilize, he pushes him away softly and cups his face in one hand. Before Gaku understands what's happening, Tenn kisses him, delicate and brief, delighted to see the surprised and shy look on Gaku's face when it ends.

Gaku is speechless for a second, until Tenn lets out a little mischievous laugh, and then all he can do is yell at him, face completely red "What the fuck was that!!!"

"You looked like you needed it" Tenn shrugs, trying to look nonchalant even though he's really giddy, and almost can't help laughing, both out of that tiny malice he always feels when Gaku's related in any way and out of genuine happiness that he finally got to do that.

"T-that was my first kiss, you jerk" Gaku tries to look in control too, but Tenn can see just how his acting skills fade when pushed too much off camera.

"Really? I'm surprised you're still so pure" Tenn's shock is, on the other hand, completely faked to go in hand with his sassy tone, but he smiles like an angel when he comments "But I guess you look cute when you act your age"

"And when are  _ you _ going to act your age?" Gaku scowls, probably about done with Tenn's teasing, but Tenn isn't done playing.

"I just did" Tenn's smile is decidedly triumphant as he explains "I apologized, made up with you, comforted the person I like, then gave the first step for a proper confession. All things that adults do"

Gaku looks annoyed, but he sighs, takes a second to calm down, runs a hand through his hair and looks at Tenn straight into his eyes, a very serious look in his face like he finally means business.

"I hate to admit it but I guess you  _ are _ pretty mature" Gaku speaks earnestly, and it reminds Tenn once again that no matter how much he teases him about it, he loves his ability to be straightforward "All that perfection makes you kinda annoying, but you can be kind when you want to, and when you admit you're happy to be in TRIGGER it makes me really happy too"

Tenn knows Gaku is baring his heart, and he isn't exactly willing to tease him in one of their rare emotional moments, but he can't help the blank look in his face because he knows if he let any emotion show he'd feel silly. That's how happy Gaku is actually making him now.

"You know, it'd be much easier to confess if you showed any emotion at all" Gaku snaps because of that, though, and scowls at him again. Tenn decides to grace him with at least something, and smiles sweetly, holding both of his hands and looking right into his gray eyes "Go on, then"

"Okay, alright, you're going to complain and tell me to make up my mind but now it's hard because you're still so in control and actually look kinda cool now" Gaku is the one to break eye contact this time, but he throws a side glance at Tenn with perfect timing to see him change his smile to a seductive one.

"Will anything I ever do be good for you, Gaku?"

Tenn's efforts finally get him some results when Gaku kisses him without a warning, but it's more like very rough contact of their lips than an actual kiss. It's hard but Tenn tries his best to hold back instead of deepening the kiss, eager to feel more, when he realizes Gaku barely seems capable of standing this much. He sighs when Gaku decides he had enough and pulls away, and his face is flushed but his eyes are burning with determination, so Tenn graces him with a kind smile.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" his voice is soft and loving, not teasing or sassy or malicious in any way this time. He wants Gaku to finally start feeling comfortable again and when he holds him by the waist in that rough way of his, Tenn knows they're back to normal.

"I like you, so stop teasing me like that, Mr. Grownup" Gaku doesn't bat an eyelash as he confesses, truly a straightforward, unapologetic guy, but it makes Tenn happy that he can just say it like that.

"I'll think about it" Tenn says with a blank expression, because if Gaku wants in on this ride he'll have to get used to his terrible ways of having fun. When Gaku looks at him with a perfect mix of shyness and outrage, Tenn sticks out his tongue a little before getting serious himself "I mean about teasing you. I love you"

Gaku hugs him again, happy but still complaining a bit that Tenn is always so in control he wouldn't have guessed. It makes him laugh a bit, because Gaku has no idea how hard it is for Tenn to  _ look _ in control when he's around him, or how utterly blessed he feels to finally learn his love for Gaku is mutual, or how his heart feels like it's about to burst right now.

It's so funny because Tenn knows he won't imagine it unless he says it himself, but Gaku has no idea that Tenn has never felt something this strong before and it's all because of him, and yet he still believes he's in control of himself.


	3. Day 3. Caught in a bad romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, my take on hurt + comfort: some thoughts about fights and making up.

Tenn woke up in a bad mood and immediately remembered why: he had another fight with Gaku (another one?) last night.

He was expecting the text from Ryu that morning, so he answered quickly to let him know he was fine (he was _not_) and he didn't need anything by now, thank you (he wanted omurice, but he was gonna go and make it himself for breakfast because fuck common sense).

Apparently, from what Ryu had told him one of the first times they fought, every single time they argued Gaku acted just a bit pathetic, so he always knew he had to ask Tenn how he was doing when the first pics of kittens started coming.

(And yes, Tenn thought that was endearing, but his reaction every time they had a fight and all he could think of was Gaku looking for pics of kittens to cheer up was 'maybe think twice before you speak and you wouldn't feel like that', so it was a bit frustrating too.)

On the other hand, Tenn felt terrible after a fight too, but he knew better than to let it show - he always hid it away, because he can't look unprofessional in public or at work, and then when he's finally alone he's too tired to tackle the emotional task that is dealing with it. So he put all the locks back on his heart, he always left it for another moment.

Instead, Tenn decided to cope by meditating and yoga after a shower, and he protected his appearance like that, but it took a lot just to live his life like usual. It always made him realize, time and time again, just how bad he had it for Gaku.

But, to be honest, if he had to say what their problem is, he'd probably say it's that they're doomed. Most of the times they fight, it's because of the same things they love about each other: they're both too serious about everything, but in their own way, so they're not really open to change.

Of course, there's also the fact that Gaku is too earnest and passionate, and he refuses to be anything but unapologetically Yaotome Gaku... which, unfortunately, is not always compatible with professionalism. But Tenn doesn't want him to change who he is - he loves Gaku in all his hard headed, so-straightforward-it's-embarrassing-please-stop Gaku-ness. He just wishes he was more willing to adapt to the circumstances.

On the other hand, Tenn also knows Gaku doesn't hate _ everything _ about him, and especially not his work ethics: his problem with Tenn is always, always, _ always _ that he wants him to be more honest, and if possible a bit less mean with his words. He's always misunderstanding Tenn one way or another, jumping to conclusions that Tenn doesn't bother to clarify, and before they know the war's on.

Tenn looked at the clock on his phone like it could tell him something. Instead, he asked himself what flavour of donuts he wanted for dessert and how many, and made some quick math to see how much exercise he'd need to do to make up for about a dozen.

He couldn't stop thinking when he started, about how the one thing that made everything worse between them was that they worked together, but that was the last thing they wanted to change. Yes, it was hard. Yes, it hurt, but it's what they love and they both know it wouldn't be the same without the other.

It just has to be the three of them. And in that, they really are doomed.

He took another look at his phone after coming back from a quick trip to his favourite donut store, mentally cursing that he had the day off to be sad and hurt and annoyed and all kinds of things but relaxed and happy.

Tenn considered going to Yaotome Productions and trying to meet Gaku after work, since he knew his schedule, but he wondered if it wouldn't just make things worse. They rarely ever apologized by saying ‘sorry’ anyway - it was usually through actions, by fixing whatever thing they argued about together, or by reaffirming their love talking about their feelings until they understood each other better.

And that was the wonderful thing about them: somehow, through all misunderstandings, and through all the fights, in the end they always came to the same conclusions. The same plans, the same decisions. When it came to their relationship, no matter what, after a bit of crying and a bit of thinking in the future, they always wanted to stay together.

So when he heard the doorbell, his heart still skipped a beat, even when he knew who it was (or rather because he knew). He didn't like having Gaku visit Kujou's home because he never knew when he'd be coming back, but he couldn't help the hope he felt that they were still connected, that they were still thinking the same even after a fight.

When Tenn opened the door, Gaku looked sorry for a second before looking surprised, and Tenn realized he probably had some chocolate on his lips from the donuts... while Gaku had a bag from his favourite donut store in one hand.

"I see you already had your dose?" Gaku asked before even saying 'hello'. Tenn looked at him dead serious, taking the bag from his hands as he moved from the door to let him in "You know I _ never _ have enough donuts"

Gaku shrugged, like saying 'of course', and made himself comfortable, almost too used to the rituals of making up. He sighed from the couch, opening his arms as an invitation.

Tenn didn't let him think it twice, sitting down in his lap as he started eating one of the donuts Gaku brought as a sign that he was accepting the apology (and hey, he picked a random one and a small bite of strawberry filling revived his hope in this relationship, like usual).

But Gaku stared at him, his universal sign for an 'okay, I'm listening, what is it this time'. Tenn put a hand on his shoulder to ask for time and swallowed, then kissed his cheek.

"I still love you. I still want to be with you" he said firmly, the first and most important part of their making up ritual. Gaku nodded, confirming he felt the same, in case him going to visit unannounced with donuts didn't say it loud enough. He still kissed Tenn's lips, licking a bit of strawberry jam off them, and whispered "Yeah, me too"

"I think you're brave, but sometimes, you really need to read the atmosphere, okay?" Tenn tried his best not to sound annoyed, because he knew it probably wouldn't be so bad anyway. The repercussions wouldn't be anything they couldn't deal with together, but that wasn't the point.

"Can you at least be honest about your reasons to be mad?" Gaku knew that too, of course. Tenn's tendency to beat around the bush was precisely what bothered him most times.

"I was honest the first time. I don't want you to damage TRIGGER's reputation, and I don't want to trouble our fans" Tenn sighed and locked eyes with Gaku "But yes, I also just don't like you picking unnecessary fights without asking"

"Yeah, yeah, I know how it is-" Gaku started, and they finished the phrase in unison "We fight together and we die together"

"You know I'm impulsive, I just didn't think about it, okay?" he rolled his eyes, and Tenn smacked him in the head only hard enough to get his point across. Gaku made an 'ow', glared at him for a second then sighed, before going for a kiss.

That was the good thing about them: they usually made up with a night of very desperate love and sweet words. The longer they spent without talking, the better the make up sex, and with each fight they started getting better at clearing the air after reconciliation too.

Sometimes their fights were really silly and they both could see it had not meaning to drag it after a few words, and sometimes they needed external help to make up, but either way they always made love to find the things they loved about each other all over again.

When Gaku kisses every inch of his body, Tenn feels aflame, and when he explores Gaku's body, the words he whispers remind him of why he even fell for him in the first place. And maybe they don't always see eye to eye, but their bodies understand each other like no one in the world, yearning the warmth they feel when they're together.

Every time, Tenn knows more fights will probably come in the future, and it's tiring, but when he's in Gaku's arms he knows why he keeps going, why Gaku keeps coming back too.

Every once in a while, be it nights like that, their anniversaries or an especially satisfactory live, the happiness they get is worth the trouble.


	4. Day 4. La vie en rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, anniversary: Gaku and Tenn have a bit of an implicit competition regarding their anniversaries...

Because both Tenn and Gaku are dedicated boyfriends in a way that was more than expected, and because they're both ridiculously competitive, they should have imagined they'd end up trying to one up each other even in something like the gifts or preparations for their anniversary.

Somehow, neither expected the other to go too far, and it certainly wasn't an  _ explicit _ competition, but both of them wanted to make sure they wooed the other enough to consider they had the best idea.

The first year was really important, and yet both decided to measure what kind of standards they were going for. Surprisingly enough, both of them ended up picking very practical gifts, to the point that they were both still using them years later: Gaku got a customized magnetic bookmark with musical designs, C clef included, for Tenn, that he always kept on his bag ever since that day; Tenn, on the other hand, gave Gaku a fancy cologne that he loved so much he reserved it only for special occasions.

As for their plans for their very first anniversary, Gaku considered himself the winner because he  _ did _ manage to surprise Tenn, and in a very pleasant way: he told Tenn they were going to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner, and instead took him to the theater to see a musical together. Tenn, who was tired from a busy week and dozing off in the passenger seat, was startled when they arrived and had to blink a few times to understand what was going on, but he was genuinely excited and happy and Gaku loved the few times he got to see him like that.

On their second anniversary, they happened to have the same ideas for gifts, even though they wanted to go for something -even- more personal. Gaku, knowing Tenn's interest in traditional japanese arts, gave him a book on the history of tea ceremony. Tenn, gave him a book about the Shinsengumi in exchange, picking up on Gaku's curiosity after studying a bit of their history for a period drama. They had a good laugh at the fact that they both went for books as gifts, but liked them a lot.

For that year's anniversary, though, Tenn decided to surprise Gaku by pretending to be sick all week so he'd worry and propose they stayed home that night. Tenn barely pretended he  _ wanted _ to go out anyway because it was their anniversary and it was really special to him, but, just as planned, Gaku told him to go home early and rest, so Tenn did just that... except he wasn't ill, so he used that time to prepare homemade soba from scratch, just the way Gaku liked it. And thus, with the way Gaku reacted to a romantic dinner of homemade soba, Tenn knew he won that round.

They were finally on their third anniversary, and considering the results of the past two, they were currently tied. So, of course, they were going all out.

The only problem being, they were both on guard about what the other would do. They were very vigilant of each other's movements the whole month, and especially the week before, to the point that even getting enough privacy to make a phone call was difficult.

That's why neither of them was expecting what ended up happening that year: ambushing each other only to meet in the same place. When Tenn, pretending to be lost while trying to get to wherever Gaku was trying to lead him, called and convinced him to pick him up where he was, Gaku realized Tenn was giving him directions for the same restaurant where he had made a reservation for them.

And that's how they almost managed to kill each other of (first hand?) embarrassment on their third anniversary, The End.

... Except that wasn't the bad thing, actually - they had to explain to the restaurant staff that they somehow booked two tables but needed only one, and  _ that _ killed any bit of dignity they had left.

But other than them being irredeemable idiots, the night was nice. It was a really beautiful place, suited to the taste of both of them, and it made them realize they should stop competing.

They didn't want to fight on their anniversary, but they  _ did _ admit that they were competing until then, unable to just ignore it after causing such a scene. Of course, because 'third time's the charm', they both hoped to break the tie and finally beat the other at their implicit 'best boyfriend competition'.

When they finally exchanged gifts later, this resolution turned to quiet resignation - Gaku's gift for Tenn, a pink silk button up shirt, elegant, soft and comfortable at the same time, was so perfect it looked like it was made for him (and it probably was); Tenn's gift for Gaku, an elegant silver wristwatch, looked like it would fit perfectly with many of his outfits, both casual and formal.

The sigh they let out before kissing was both happy and resigned. They really had to stop competing and just enjoy just much effort they made every anniversary to make it all perfect.


	5. Day 5. Just like heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, prompt: fun. Gaku and Tenn watch IDOLiSH7's new drama together on their day off. Chapter tittle from the The Cure song

Gaku was really looking forward to their next day off. He'd be spending it with Tenn, but that wasn't all.

Since both of them had been too busy, neither of them had found the time to watch IDOLiSH7's new drama, so they promised to marathon it together on their next day off. From what they heard, it made the news again and people were constantly talking about it on social media. And yes, it was mainly compliments to the show, but because they knew IDOLiSH7's brand of dramas, even knowing next to nothing about the plot they were hoping it would be interesting to say the least.

Tenn bought donuts, of course, but also a few other snacks for Gaku to avoid any fights (regular sweets can be shared, donuts are serious business, was the golden rule to keep in mind when dealing with Tenn that Gaku had learned with time), and they settled down after preparing drinks.

Gaku loved snuggling with Tenn in the sofa when they watched movies, music festivals or recorded tv shows, and it was one of the few moments when Tenn didn't mind (the other ones being when he initiated the snuggles, the capricious little shit).

As much as they expected it to be beyond crazy, they really had no other way to describe it: IDOLiSH7's dramas always started okay and normal and went from 0% to 100% in an episode, which on the other hand was genius as a way to work with cliffhangers because after the first episode ended like that, people would be talking a lot about it and  _ really _ looking forward to the next.

"Ah, I bet Yotsuba Tamaki loved recording this scene" Tenn commented in between bites of his cream filled donut. Gaku swallowed a bit of his chocolate cupcake and chuckled "Yeah, I was thinking the same. If it was you you'd probably think of all the calories and how to make up for them but he's always moving anyway so I guess he doesn't even think about it"

Tenn looked down at his donut then at Gaku for a second before looking to the screen again "Well, yeah, but I've been dieting all week so I deserve this"

Gaku ruffled his hair, laughing, without even looking away from the screen. Tenn was so diligent it was ridiculous.

"Ah, Izumi senior probably enjoyed that, huh" Gaku was impressed not only because of the stunt that Mitsuki must have insisted on recording himself just to show off, but also at the fact that he could play a villain so well.

"Well, it isn't typical of him but it's not his first time playing a villain and he did a great job as Carnelian that time. He's quite the professional" Tenn reminded him, apparently as engrossed in the drama as Gaku. It wasn't something Gaku didn't expected, but Tenn  _ did _ have a tendency to look even at the movies they watched in their free time from a professional point of view. It made Gaku wish he'd just relax already, but he could tell Tenn was having a nice time in his own way, so he shrugged it off and continued watching.

They were both as impressed at Yamato's acting as always, commenting out loud and in unison how it really was something they expected but if they didn't knew him better they might believe that scary personality was the real deal.

But not everything was happy when watching IDOLiSH7's dramas. When Gaku tried to make a comment about Riku, Tenn always stepped on his foot. He let it go because they seemed to be thinking roughly the same things anyway, so it's not like he had to say it outloud for Tenn to know what he was thinking. Further proof of that was when they both commented on how much a particular scene must have made Sougo overthink, but how they were glad he wasn't playing a villain this time.

Most of the time Tenn tried to hold back the laughter in a few chuckles every now and then, but there was hardly anything he could do when faced with the fascinating mess they had in front of them, and after a few episodes he lost it.

When Tenn laughed out loud, open and carefree, breathless and flushed, Gaku felt blessed. It left him feeling breathless himself, his heart skipping a beat, a smile taking over all of his face. This Tenn that looked everything but elegant and sexy, not caring in the slightest about his appearance for at least a few seconds, was the one Gaku loved the most. That was the real angel, his angel, whose sincere smile when he finally stopped laughing and didn't even realize Gaku staring, too focused on the drama, was the one who shone a divine light on his life.

When Gaku turned back to keep watching the drama, he ruffled Tenn's hair again and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, happy when Tenn took the hand that was on his head and held it to his chest.


	6. Day 6. All of me loves all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6, prompt: family. Gaku and Tenn talk about each other's family, a.k.a. their future in-laws. Chapter tittle from "All of me" by John Legend.

Every time Gaku thought about Tenn's family situation, he wondered if there was anything he could do to help Tenn. It was okay if he didn't want him to meddle before, when he barely considered him a friend, but the way things were now, after years dating, Gaku couldn't help but think he wanted to help Tenn with any problem he had in his life. And wasn't that one a big deal.

When they were all alone, he considered bringing it up, but most times they were enjoying a rare moment of calm and he got so engrossed in the romantic atmosphere he forgot about it. Some other times, he wondered if it wouldn't just stress Tenn on a moment when he was supposed to be relaxing. But he wanted to bring it up. He wanted to talk about it.

It was a thought he had frequently when they were all alone, just enjoying each other's company in silence, maybe making up for the lack of chat with some physical contact, like in that exact moment, when they were snuggling in bed on a lazy morning because neither of them wanted to get up.

"I mean, I know you don't like talking about it, but I still think you should try to get in contact with your family again" Gaku didn't mean to say it out loud, but since the words just slipped out of his mouth he went along with it and held Tenn's hand, reassuring.

Tenn really looked like he needed it when he heard Gaku bring that subject back, after many, many times saying he didn't feel comfortable talking about it (what he meant was he didn't want to even  _ think _ about it, but it came down to the same in the end). He sighed when Gaku squeezed his hand and looked up to him.

"I have a family and I love them, though" Tenn looked convinced about that at least, even when his voice didn't sound too happy, then he added, like an explanation to his tone "Even if you don't"

Tenn's voice didn't sound bitter or harsh, but Gaku couldn't help feeling almost attacked. Fair enough, he started by ignoring Tenn's boundaries once again, but he just thought that was something he could talk about with his boyfriend. He still knew how to take a clue, though, and he also knew Tenn would go for a more violent approach if he insisted, so he changed the subject. Subtly, of course.

"Would you ever want to start a family with me?" he kissed Tenn's hand and looked straight into his pink eyes. They looked so beautiful even when he blinked fast, caught by surprise by the sudden proposal.

"I'd rather you learn to accept the family I have and love" Tenn didn't look away from him when he replied, even if he looked like there were a million things in his head at the moment. It wasn't exactly an attempt at guilt tripping him (those were much more blatant and worse, usually), but Gaku decided to take this hint too.

"Fine, I'll try" he sighed and planted a kiss on Tenn's forehead. If he wanted to have this conversation, then Gaku would deliver "Does Nanase count? Since I already like him"

Tenn kicked his shin almost immediately, a clear signal that Gaku did something wrong but he'd never know if Tenn was just being jealous about anyone liking his little brother like that or it was sibling rivalry and the last person he wanted Gaku to like more than him was his twin.

"Just try not to like him too much" Tenn looked suspicious of him, but still accepted the answer "But yeah, Riku counts, of course"

"Well, I guess I'll have no problem accepting your little sister, since she looks like a cute girl" Gaku remembered that Tamaki's sister had been adopted by Kujou too and, as such, Tenn considered her his sister too.

"Try not to like her too much or you'll get in trouble with Yotsuba Tamaki, though" Tenn nodded, approving, but warned him with a mischievous smile. Gaku sighed, tired of that kind of jealousy he couldn't even understand properly as a single child.

But he pretty much ignored that comment, and an awkward silence formed around the one person Tenn didn't want to discuss with Gaku. It's not like he was really eager to talk about his adoptive father either, but Gaku always worried that his obvious dislike of Kujou hurt Tenn. He also wondered if Tenn never talked about him because he didn't want to deal with other people's opinions of him or because he himself had a hard time with his own feelings.

"Will you like my biological parents if you meet them? No matter what?" Tenn broke the silence with a nonchalant voice, but he wasn't looking at Gaku, and he realized he was probably feeling insecure.

It was a mystery he was about to explain as just Tenn being Tenn until a wild thought crossed his mind: was Tenn implying Gaku might blame his parents for letting him go with Kujou? He wouldn't, probably, but he had to admit it was a possibility. One that Tenn wouldn't want to deal with.

"I'll like them as long as they love you" Gaku made sure he was as clear as possible. If they still thought of Tenn as family, which was likely considering what he'd heard from Riku, then he'd be able to get along with them if they ever met. And it probably wasn't going to happen, but if they didn't, then Gaku would have a long talk with them and Tenn had to be aware.

"I know how to deal with your dad, more or less," Tenn smiled at Gaku, visibly more confident now that most of his doubts had been cleared. He gave Gaku a chaste kiss on the lips before commenting "As for your maternal family, I'll love them when you introduce us"

It came as a surprise to Gaku, that Tenn actually wanted to meet his family, but it was a pleasant one. He felt really happy and excited to learn that, and he kissed Tenn before hugging him.

"I can arrange to meet them any day off, as soon as you're ready" he couldn't help the wide smile on his face as he held both of Tenn's hands, making him blush lightly and look away from the intensity of his eyes.

"Any day's fine" Tenn mumbled, before looking at Gaku again, evidently shy but doing his best to deadpan Gaku "I sure feel much more ready to meet your family than to start a new one"

Again, fair enough, Gaku deserved the roast. He didn't mean  _ right now _ , but Tenn was still young to be thinking about it, okay. He rolled his eyes and decided to pepper kisses all over Tenn's face as revenge, laughing at Tenn's half-hearted complaints.


	7. Day 7. After all remains eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7, prompt: hobbies. Gaku tries to learn a bit about Tenn's hobbies. Chapter tittle from "Eternity" by Stratovarius.

Sometimes, Gaku worried about Tenn's inability to  _ not _ take anything seriously. He'd do his best at work, and his food had to be perfect, and he was extra serious even about his own hobbies.

Per example, one time, very early in their relationship, Gaku visited Tenn and learned that he started keeping plants he got from Yuki because of their medicinal properties. It was a bit unexpected, but it turned out that Tenn was very into alternative medicine, and he also had many books and a blackboard detailing the proper care of each plant.

It wasn't just the thing with plants, though. He was also super into yoga, which explained his elasticity, and he had a routine he  _ always _ had to do after bathing. So, even if Gaku was there with him, after having a nice, warm bath together, Tenn decided to invite him to join the yoga session.

And he wouldn't say having Tenn teach him something he was trying for the first time was a bad experience, but he was pretty bad at it and it hurt his pride a bit. Yes, hobbies were supposed to be something you do for yourself and not to compete, but he couldn't help feeling a bit frustrated that Tenn looked so smug while doing things Gaku didn't know a human could really pull off as if it was no big deal.

When Tenn asked if he needed help, Gaku deflected by flirting, telling him it was hard to concentrate seeing him. Naturally, Tenn didn't buy it.

Ever since that same day, Tenn decided he'd rather invite Gaku to meditate a bit with him. But Gaku had decided with time that meditation would always be impossible for him. Not because he had a hard time cleaning his mind of all thoughts or anything - it was because he always ended up staring at Tenn's face.

Of course, Tenn was always beautiful, sometimes in an impacting way that left Gaku breathless, sometimes in a seductive way that made him want to jump him, sometimes even in a adorable way. Some other times, like when he was meditating, his face looked so peaceful he couldn't describe it as anything other than angelical. It was different to his sleepy face or his focused expression in lessons, and Gaku would rather look at it than lose time chasing illumination or whatever.

But the first time, after a short while pretending he was actually trying, Gaku got tired of looking at Tenn with only one eye opened and from the side and quit it. Somehow, Tenn pinched Gaku's leg almost immediately without even opening his eyes.

"Ow! How did you know??" Gaku didn't even try to lie, simply admitting his crimes, too surprised. Tenn didn't even open his eyes to reply in a matter-of-fact voice "If you actually  _ tried _ to meditate you might be as perceptive as me one day"

After that, Gaku tried a few times, just a little bit offended at Tenn's words, but in the end decided against it. He tried probably two or three times more, then decided he didn't care about it anymore.

He liked looking at Tenn's face much more. When Tenn stopped pinching him, Gaku knew he had won: he was free to do as he pleased, and Tenn didn't mind.

Gaku didn't need to become an expert in those things Tenn liked anyway, he was happy just knowing about his interests. He could let Tenn be the spiritual one, the one who knew all about the healing powers of plants and chased illumination or mental peace or whatever.

Gaku was more than happy being the romantic one in this relationship, the one intent on believing in fated meetings, soulmates, love for all eternity.


End file.
